Sylvanas Windläufer
|Titel = Bansheekönigin Kriegshäuptling |Art = Datei:HeroischerSchädel.png Boss |Volk = |Geschlecht = Weiblich |Verwandschaft = Alleria, Vereesa, Lirath (Geschwister), Rhonin (Schwager) Zendarin (Cousin) Arator, Giramar und Galadin (Neffen) |Klasse = |Stufe = ?? |LP = 128.000.000 |MP = 5.902.000 |Fraktion = Horde |Zugehörigkeit = Windläufer Allianz von Lordaeron (früher) |Gesinnung = |Herkunft = Quel'thalas |Zone = Tirisfal |Gebiet = Unterstadt |Begleiter = |Mentor = |Schüler = Nathanos Pestrufer (Champion) |Status = untot }} Biografie Frühe Jahre Wie ihre beiden Schwestern Alleria und Vereesa Windläufer wurde Sylvanas in den Wäldern von Quel'thalas geboren und wuchs dort auf. Sie ging zu den Waldläufern und stieg zur Generalin auf. Zusammen mit ihrer Familie lebte sie auf der Windläufer-Spitze in den Wäldern von Quel'thalas. Invasion der Orcs thumb|right Im Gegensatz zu ihrer Schwester Alleria nahm Sylvanas die drohende Gefahr durch die Horde nicht ernst. An dem Tag als diese die Wälder erreichte, patrouillierte sie gerade. Was die Hochelfen nicht ahnten: Ihre alten Feinde, die Waldtrolle, hatten sich mit der Horde verbündet und drangen in die Wälder der Elfen ein. Sofort gingen die Waldläufer gegen die Eindringlinge vor: Sylvanas selbst reiste nach Silbermond und konnte ihren König Anasterian Sonnenwanderer von den nahenden Feinden überzeugen. Der König mobilisierte darauf seine Truppen und begann so die Trolle erneut zu besiegen. Doch gegen einen Feind war kein Elf stark genug: Der rote Drachenschwarm wurde von den Orcs versklavt und brannte daraufhin die Wälder Quel'thalas' nieder. Der Sonnenbrunnen konnte zwar die Siedlungen und Städte schützen, doch für Sylvanas' Bruder Lirath kam jede Hilfe zu spät. Dank der Hilfe der Wildhammerzwerge konnten die Drachen in die Flucht geschlagen werden. Sylvanas kämpfte zusammen mit ihrer Schwester und dem Kommandanten der Allianz, Turalyon, gegen die Orcs. Nach dem Krieg kehrte sie in ihre Heimat zurück. Hinter dem Portal Alleria und ihre Waldläufer hatten beschlossen der Allianz nach Draenor zu folgen, vor ihrem Abmarsch überreichte eine Waldläuferin Allerias ihrer Schwester einen Anhänger mit der Inschrift: "In ewiger Liebe, Alleria". Invasion der Geißel thumb Zwar hörte Sylvanas die absurden wie makaberen Geschichten über die untote Geißel, deren Vernichtung von Lordaeron und dem Verrat Arthas', dennoch wollte sie es nicht glauben. Der ehemalige Kronprinz und Paladin war zum Todesritter geworden und bedrohte nun die Heimat der Hochelfen. Sein Ziel war das Heiligtum ihres Volkes: der Sonnenbrunnen. Mit dessen Hilfe wollte der gefallene Prinz den Totenbeschwörer Kel'Thuzad wiedererwecken. Sylvanas Windläufer hoffte auf die Magie des Brunnens und der Wälder und auf die magischen Schutztore ihres Landes. Doch das erste konnte die Geißel problemlos durchbrechen. Entsetzt musste sie beobachten, wie die Geißel alles und jeden abschlachtete, das Land verwüstete und gefallene Elfen dazu brachte, gegen ihr Volk zu kämpfen. left|thumb Mit der Vernichtung mehrerer Brücken hoffte Sylvanas den Vormarsch der Geißel zu stoppen. Doch Arthas stopfte diese Lücken einfach mit Leichenbergen. Der Schlüssel der drei Monde war der Öffner des zweiten Elfentores. Dessen drei Fragmente wurden von der Armee und den Waldläufern schwer bewacht und die Standorte waren schwer befestigt. Langsam musste Sylvanas einsehen, dass ein solches Vorgehen gegen einen Gegner wie die Geißel sinnlos war. Der Todesritter tötete die Wächter, machte sie zu Untoten, zermürbte die Festungen und stand mit dem Schlüssel vor Silbermond. Sylvanas versuchte von ihrem Kommandoposten aus die Stadt zu warnen, doch ihre Boten wurden durch die Gargoyles der Geißel gestoppt. Ihr Kommandoposten wurde überrannt und Sylvanas getötet. Geschichte als Untote Die willenslose Banshee Arthas war über den ständigen Widerstand und die Hinterhalte der Windläufer aufgebracht. Um Sylvanas Windläufer für ihre "Vergehen" zu bestrafen, gab er ihr keinen sauberen Tod. Er belebte sie als Banshee wieder. Ihren Körper lagerte er für ihre persönliche Qual und als Mahnung auf einen Fleischwagen. Als hirnlose Dienerin ging sie auf ihr eigenes Volk los. Nach dem Schlachten von Silbermond wurde Sylvanas Zeuge von: *Dem Tod ihres Königs Anasterian Sonnenwanderers *Der Verderbnis des Sonnenbrunnens und der Rückkehr Kel'Thuzads als Lich *Der Ausrottung der Schwarzfelsorcs und der Eroberung eines Dämonentores *Dem Untergang Dalarans *Der Beschwörung Archimondes Der "Pakt" mit den Schreckensfürsten thumb Nach der Niederlage Archimondes am Berg Hyjal begann die Macht der Brennenden Legion zu bröckeln. Auch der Lichkönig verlor an Macht. Dadurch kam Sylvanas von dessen Kontrolle frei. Die Schreckensfürsten Varimathras, Balnazzar und Detheroc waren bereits von Arthas aus der Hauptstadt vertrieben worden. Doch auch dessen Macht war am Schwinden. Mit der Hilfe von Sylvanas, den anderen freien Untoten und den Heerscharen der Schreckensfürsten wollten letztere die Länder zurück gewinnen. Für Sylvanas hatten sie einen besonderen Anreiz: Ihren Körper. Nur anscheinend nahm sie das Angebot an. Wieder in ihrem Körper, versuchte sie Arthas zu töten, doch das scheiterte. Die Schreckensfürsten wollten sie nun erneut töten, doch mit der Hilfe der freien Untoten konnte sie den Kampf aufnehmen. Erneut wurden die Nathrezim vertrieben. Kampf gegen Varimathras Sylvanas wusste, dass sie keine Chance hatte, denn sie konnte weder die Geißel noch die Truppen der Schreckensfürsten bezwingen. Noch dazu litt ihr freier Geist unter dem Zustand des Untodes. Um das zu ändern begann sie die Macht ihrer Bansheeschwestern zu benutzen. Diese besetzten die Körper von Anführern lokaler Gruppen: einem Ogerhäuptling, einem Räuberhauptmann und einem Murlocanführer. Die unter deren Kommando stehenden Truppen überrannten das Lager des Schreckenslords. Der feige Varimathras bettelte um sein Leben und bot der dunklen Waldläuferin an ihr zu helfen, wenn sie ihn denn verschone. Sylvanas war zwar misstrauisch, nahm aber dennoch an. Kampf gegen Detheroc thumb|Sylvanas Windläufer (von Glenn Rane) Sylvanas hatte einen Plan gefasst: Sie wollte die Schreckensfürsten bezwingen und ihr "Volk" mit sich selbst als Königin zu den Herrschern über das ehemalige Königreich von Lordaeron machen. So zog sie gegen Detheroc. Dieser Schreckenslord hatte sich an ihrer Taktik orientiert und einen mächtigen Anführer versklavt: Marshall Garithos von der Allianz. Er und der Schreckenslord stellten eine mächtige Armee auf und bedrohten Sylvanas. Während die Menschen und Dämonen schliefen, überfiel Sylvanas deren Lagerplätze. Sie zerstörte die der Menschen und hatte so nur noch die Untoten unter Detheroc vor sich. Nachdem sie diesen Schreckenslord erschlagen hatte, kam Garithos frei. Er und seine restlichen Truppen schlossen sich ihr nur ungern an. Doch der Marshall hoffte, dass sich Sylvanas samt Fußvolk aus Lordaeron zurück ziehen würde. Die Schlacht um die Hauptstadt Der letzte verbleibende Schreckenslord Balnazzar hatte sich in den Ruinen der Hauptstadt von Lordaeron eingegraben und diese befestigt. Mit der Hilfe eines Dämonentores holte er einige mächtige Krieger der Legion zu Hilfe. Doch auch auf seine Teile der Geißel konnte er sich verlassen. Um die Stadt zu erobern, schlug Varimathras einen Zweifrontenkrieg mit einer Zermürbungstaktik vor. Dieser Plan ging auf und der Sieg war errungen. Doch Sylvanas sah nicht ein, dass SIE gehen sollte. Sie gab Varimathras zwei Tötungsaufträge: Garithos und Balnazzar. Während er ersteren mit Freude tötete, tat er sich bei seinem "Bruder" schwer, denn nie darf ein Schreckenslord einen anderen töten. Doch Varimathras begann bereits jetzt seine "Meisterin" zu hintergehen. Die beiden täuschten den Tod Balnazzars nur vor. Der Aufstieg der Verlassenen In den Trümmern der Hauptstadt stehend verkündete Lady Sylvanas Windläufer: "Wir sind die Verlassenen, wir töten jeden, der sich uns in den Weg stellt." ''Das ist das Credo des ersten freien Volkes der Untoten, das sofort damit begann, Lordaeron nach seinen Vorstellungen wieder zu errichten. World of Warcraft thumb|Sylvanas erstes Modell|x200px Vor den Ereignissen von "Classic" hatten die Verlassenen unter der Führung ihrer Königin den "Wiederaufbau" im Silberwald und in Tirisfal abgeschlossen. Um gegen die Allianz im Süden nicht absolut chancenlos dazustehen, hatte Sylvanas Windläufer mit diplomatischen Geschick den Beitritt in die Horde erreicht. Die schamanistischen Völker der Horde ebenso wie auch die Verlassenen betrachteten ihre neuen Bündnispartner misstrauisch. Dennoch stand Sylvanas mit ihren Truppen der Horde immer zur Verfügung. The Burning Crusade In ''The Burning Crusade sorgte Sylvanas Windläufer maßgeblich dafür, dass ihr ehemaliges Volk, das jetzt als Blutelfen bekannt ist, in die Horde aufgenommen wurde. Doch Thrall hatte eine Bedingung: Die Blutelfen mussten zunächst ihre Heimat von der Geißel befreien. Dieses schafften sie auch zusammen mit einem Kontingent aus Unterstadt. Während der Kämpfe um den Windläuferturm fanden einige Blutelfen die Halskette von Sylvanas. Als diese die Kette wieder bekam, konnte die sonst emotionslose Untote ihre Trauer nicht verbergen, sie gab vor ihrem Volk das Klagelied der Hochgeborenen wieder. Wrath of the Lichking thumb|Sylvanas Modell in der "Wrath"-Beta In Wrath of the Lich King erhielt Sylvanas Windläufer endlich die Chance für ihre Rache. Die Horde brach nach Nordend auf, um den Lichkönig zu vernichten. Auch die Apotheker der Verlassenen reisten dorthin. An der Pforte des Zorns verrieten einige davon ihre Verbündeten. Sie schleudern die Seuche auf das Schlachtfeld, fast gleichzeitig verriet Varimathras Sylvanas endgültig. Er eroberte mit einigen Verrätern und Dämonen die Unterstadt. Die Verlassenen mussten nach Orgrimmar fliehen. Thrall marschierte mit Sylvanas und der Horde nach Unterstadt. Dort eroberten sie diese zurück. Varian Wrynn erklärte den Untoten als Reaktion auf den Verrat an der Pforte des Zorns offiziell den Krieg. Nach der Rückeroberung musste sich Sylvanas für die Produktion und die Erforschung einer neuen Seuche verantworten, woraufhin die Apotheker wie die Stadt als Ganzes zukünftig von den Kor'kron beobachtet wurden. In Nordend konnte der Argentumkreuzzug die Eiskronenzitadelle stürmen. Sylvanas nahm darauf ein Kommando in der Seelenschmiede, der Grube von Saron und der Hallen der Reflexion an. In den Hallen erfuhr sie von dem Geist Uther Lichtbringer von dem Fluch, den der Tod des Lichkönigs mit sich bringen würde. Dennoch wollte sie ihn tot sehen. In dem danach gefochtenen Zweikampf hatte sie keine Chance, doch mit der Hilfe eines Luftschiffes konnte sie knapp entkommen. Cataclysm Die Seuche von Süderstade Nach der Niederlage des Lichkönigs sollte sich Sylvanas Windläufer eigentlich besser fühlen, doch dem ist nicht so, sie schien keinen Sinn für ihre Existenz mehr zu sehen. Darauffolgend wurde sie zusehends gnadenloser und setzte die neue Seuche trotz der Warnung des Kriegshäuptlings gegen die Stadt Süderstade ein. Zusätzlich hatte sie eine Lösung für den Nachwuchsmangel der Verlassenen gefunden. Mit der Hilfe von Val'kyr, die die Geißel verlassen haben, belebte sie ihre Gegner wieder, so sollten die Verlassenen aufgestockt werden. Dieses effektive Vorgehen wollte sie auch dem neuen Kriegshäuptling Garrosh Höllschrei vorführen. Abspaltung von der Horde Doch dieser war davon nur angewidert, drohte Sylvanas sogar und erhöhte die Zahl der Kor'kron in Unterstadt. In der Schlacht von Andorhal überwältigte sie den "Verräter" Koltira Todesweber und wollte ihn gefügig machen. Der Todesritter Thassarian will sie jetzt tot sehen. So machte sie sich unter Alliierten und Feinden erbitterte Gegner und Rivalen. Der Gilneas-Krieg thumb|Sylvanas in der Kathedrale von Gilneas Des Weiteren führte Sylvanas ihre Seuche und ihre Armee gegen das Menschenreich Gilneas. Jedoch konnte ihr Angriff durch eine Verbindung von Krennan Aranas, Darius Crowley, Lord Godfrey und Genn Graumähne vereitelt werden. Die Worgen schafften es, das Gebiet zu evakuieren und schritten sogar zur Gegenoffensive, die allerdings abgewehrt wurde. Am Ende gelang es dem Verräter Godfrey, Sylvanas zu töten, die jedoch von den Valkyr wiederbelebt wurde. So endete der Krieg in einem Patt. Sylvanas hatte nun ernste Probleme, da ihr nach der Schlacht um Gilneas und der Schlacht um Andorhal nur mehr zwei Valkyren blieben. Mists of Pandaria Gezeiten des Krieges Im Roman Gezwiten des Krieges begibt sich Sylvanas zu einem Treffend er Anführer der Horde nach Orgrimmar. Dort erfährt sie von Garroshs Idee Theramore zu erobern. Doch Sylvanas stellt sie sich gegen diesen Plan, denn sollte die Bastion der Allianz in Kalimdor fallen, würden sich ihre Truppen in den östlichen Königreichen gegen die Verlassenen und die Sin'dorei wenden. Sylvanas Windläufer verlässt sich erneut auf Lor'themar Therons "Unterstützung", doch dieses Mal steht sie allein da. Garrosh verspricht, dass es Gegenangriffe auf die Allianz in den östlichen Königreichen geben wird. Sylvanas ist beruhigt, sie stellt sogar Kapitän Farndis Farley ab, der sie im Kampf vertreten soll. Nach der Belagerung wird dieser von Garrosh in einem Verhör getötet, als dieser erfuhr, dass er Verhandlungen mit Baine Bluthuf und Vol'jin geführt hat. Eskalation Vol'jin geht davon aus, dass sich Sylvanas Windläufer der Rebellion gegen Garrosh anschließen wird. Belagerung von Orgrimmar Gemeinsam mit Lordregenten Lor'themar Theron führt sie die Invasionstruppen der Ost-Horde an Durotars Küsten. Sie bietet ihm sogar an seine gefallenen Ranger mit Hilfe der Val'kyren erneut zum Kampf rufen, doch er lehnt ab. Sie befiehlt ihren Val'kyr die Bevölkerung von Orgrimmar in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen. Sie hilft im Kampf gegen Kriegsfürstin Zaela und ihrem Protodrachen Galakras. Garroshs Niederlage Kaum das Garrosh geschlagen ist und Vol'jin neuer Kriegshäuptling ist, beschließt Sylvanas, dass sie diesem Kriegshäuptling nicht folgen wird. Man nimmtan, dass ihr "elfischer Ursprung" keinen Troll als Anführer akzeptiert. Varian Wrynn hat beschlossen in Gilneas aktiv zu werden, den Worgen zu helfen und um die Bansheeköngin und ihre Anhänger in Schach zu halten. Im Zuge der Verhandlung gegen Garrosh in Pandaria, verbündet sich Sylvanas mit Ihrer Schwester Vereesa um Garrosh mit Hilfe einer vergifteten Mahlzeit zu töten und somit einen möglichen Freispruch zu verhindern, als der Giftanschlag jedoch durch Anduin Wrynn vereitelt wird. beschließt sie der Verhandlung fern zu bleiben. Zudem kommt es erneut zum Bruch mit Ihrer Schwester (da diese Anduin in Ihr vorhaben einweiht) worauf hin Sylvanas beschließt "Liebe" endgültig aus Ihren Gefühlen zu verbannen. Legion Bei der ersten Schlacht der gesammelten Streitkräfte von Allianz und Horde wird Vol'jin tödlich verwundet. Kurz vor seinem Tod in Orgrimmar bittet er die Anführer der anderen Völker, Sylvanas zum neuen Kriegshäuptling zu machen. Aufgrund der verheerend verlaufenen Schlacht entsteht ein massiver Konflikt zwischen ihr und Genn Graumähne, der schon seinen Sohn an die Verlassenen verloren hatte. Battle for Azeroth Galerie Bilder ;Fan-Art wow_sylvanas_windrunner_by_littlemissaiko.png|© DeviantArt, littlemissaiko lament_of_the_highborne_by_mart_art.jpg|© DeviantArt, mart_art sylvanas_the_ranger_2_by_sylvaskiwindrunner.jpg|© DeviantArt, sylvaskiwindrunner sylvanas_the_ranger_by_sylvaskiwindrunner.jpg|© DeviantArt, sylvaskiwindrunner sylvanas_windrunner___warcraft_by_joedomani.jpg|© DeviantArt, joedomani sylvanas_windrunner_by_riz12.jpg|© DeviantArt, riz12 sylvanas_windrunner_by_tamplierpainter.jpg|© DeviantArt, tamplierpainter sylvanas_windrunner_by_william19.jpg|© DeviantArt, william19 warcraft___sylvanas_windrunner_by_arcan_anzasi.jpg|© DeviantArt, arcan_anzasi Sylvanas-windrunner-large.jpg Sylvanas Windrunner.jpg Videos The Story of Sylvanas Windrunner - Full Version Lore Kriegsbringer Sylvanas Animierter Kurzfilm (DE) Quellen en:Sylvanas Windrunner da:Sylvanas Windrunner es:Sylvanas Windrunner fi:Sylvanas Windrunner fr:Sylvanas Coursevent hu:Szélfutó Sylvanas nl:Sylvanas Windrunner pl:Sylvanas Windrunner Kategorie:Untote Kategorie:Kriegshäuptlinge Kategorie:Horde-NPC Kategorie:NPC mit einzigartigem Modell Kategorie:Verlassene